In order to increase the comfort of a person seated in a chair, manufacturers have long made chairs with a backrest that is capable of reclining several degrees with respect to a vertical position. Today, seats with a reclining backrest are used in homes, offices, and vehicles; including aircraft and buses. While offering greater comfort than a straight back chair, known recliners are limited in that their backrests are, for the most part, not capable of fully reclining to a horizontal position. Although some seats, such as certain aircraft seats, are capable of fully reclining, these seats are constructed so that a space exists between the seat and back cushion when the backrest is fully reclined. Furthermore, the known recliners are incapable of reclining to a fully horizontal position so as to form a flat sleeping surface. For this reason, a chair capable of reclining to a full horizontal position would be an important improvement in the art.
In addition to being able to fully recline to a bed-like sleeping platform, seats that are installed in vehicles such as buses, mobile homes and aircraft must also be able to absorb dynamic loads that may be imparted on the seat as a result of gravitational forces generated by changes in speed and direction of the vehicle. In order to obtain maximum comfort for the occupant in these types of situations, the seat frame must be able to absorb these forces so as to limit their impact on the occupant. Furthermore, under the standards set forth in FAR § 25.562, in order to be certified as airworthy, the seat frame must be able to absorb the forces without separating from the floor of the aircraft in an emergency such as a crash landing. For this reason, a seat that is capable of absorbing dynamic loads imparted on the seat as a result of changes in the direction or speed of a vehicle would be an important improvement in the art.